Obscurity
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Hidup Aomine itu penuh ketidakjelasan apalagi disambungkan dengan romance dan Kagami./ For Ultahnya Bang Ao dari A'a Gami/ .


Warning : OOC, Typo, tidak bercibaku dengan EYD. Dll lah~

Genre : Romance

Pair : Always AoKaga :-*

For Ultahnya Bang Ao dari A'a Gami

Rate : T (Aman)

.

Kuro

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

" **Obscurity"**

.

Jemari dim bertaut satu sama lain, punggung berlapis jersey hitam terlihat menekuk dalam, kepala ia tundukkan membuat beberapa surainya menutupi wajah.

Sakit kepala, membuat perpotongan hidung dan dahinya berputar-putar.

Ia menghembuskan napas, bola orange itu ia mainkan dengan kaki yang saling menghimpit. Melirik, beberapa lampu sudah mulai menyala dipersimpangan jalan, merambat menghampiri penerangan diatas kepala.

Ia memandang berbalik, takjub dengan bintang diangkasa. Berpikir ada berapa banyak jumlah bintang diatas sana. Memandang tanpa berkedip, tanpa sadar ia mulai mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menunjuk, mulai menghitung beberapa tabur bintang.

Satu, dua, tiga… sepuluh, seratus, hingga kepalanya semakin berputar-putar. Ia mual.

Berdiri dengan tegap, satu tangan terlampir dipinggang menggaet bola orange dari lantai. Ia berjalan, dalam diam.

Terus melangkah, tanpa ada siapapun yang menghampiri. Ia tahu, ia tak mengenal wilayah yang sedang dilalui. Memilih jalan dua kali lebih jauh, sengaja mengulur waktu.

Malam akan semakin malam, namun masalah tak akan seperti waktu yang terus berlalu, tetapi ia adalah parasite yang terus menempel pada kehidupanmu, bahkan menggerogoti tanpa ampun, bila tak juga kau musnahkan. Ia akan terus menghantuimu. Terus dan terus berjalan.

Aomine belum siap. Ia tak sanggup.

Ia tahu, ia bukanlah seorang genius seperti seseorang yang bisa memberikan literature cinta di tv-tv, ia juga tahu, ia hanyalah pemuda biasa berumur tujuh belas tahun lewat beberapa bulan. Belum merasakan apa itu rasanya asin manis garam kehidupan.

Jadi, ketika tiba-tiba saja otaknya terisi 'sesuatu' quots anime kesukaannya, maka akan menjadi beban masalah yang besar.

Memang kekanakkan, tapi ya itulah masalah Aomine dan birahi remajanya.

Menendang-nendang kerikil dikaki, sambil sesekali menguap menjadi ciri khas. Ia putar-putar bola basket hingga membuat beberapa mata anak umur lima tahunan takjub. Ia tak peduli, cuek, sudah biasa dilihat seperti itu.

Menjadi lelaki garang memang ada nilai plus dan negativenya. Salah satu adalah ketidaksingkronan hati dan tampilan yang ia miliki.

Ia fluffy, terlalu lembut.

Pikirnya nista, menggelengkan kepala cepat, mengutuk Ao Haru Ride yang ia tonton bersama teman masa kecilnya Momoi.

Aomine berjanji dalam hati, ia tidak akan menonton hal berbau romance kembali, jika akhirannya ia menjadi galau tak terkendali seperti sekarang. Ia membatin, bersumpah hanya akan menonton film macho saja.

Terus berjalan, walau dengan kecepatan siput. Ia sengaja. Jikalau bisa ia memilih kembali kerumah. Tapi ia malu, menekatkan diri, merasa punya batangan panjang tetapi tidak bisa menepati janji. Mau dibawa kemana kelelakiannya, bila masalah segini saja membuat ketar-ketir.

Bergaya angkuh.

Getaran-getaran mengalun disaku celana, dibiarkan. Tahu siapa yang menelpon.

Terus bergetar, hingga membuat bulu kakinya mengkeriting. Ia angkat, sesudah menghela napas panjang.

"Bangsat, elu dimana? Sejam gue disini!" cerocos disebrang telpon, kencang membuat telinganya berdengung, lupa mengecilkan volume.

"Dijalan," jawabnya singkat, jujur dan tak salah.

"Sejam yang lalu bilang masih dijalan, sekarang masih dijalan juga? Gue gak percaya!"

Aomine diam, melihat sekeliling, memang ia masih dijalan, hanya saja jalan yang mana ia tak tahu.

"Gue nyasar,"

"The hell Aomine! Jarak rumah lu palingan cuma seratus meter kesini!"

Aomine celingak-celinguk mencari pertolongan, tapi nihil, sama sekali tak ada apa-apa, hanya rumah-rumah dengan pagar menjulang.

"Jemput aja kesini, kalau lu gak percaya,"

Terdengar hembusan napas kasar dari seberang, lelaki merah disana menguarkan aura tak sedap, "Gue pulang!" bentaknya tanpa basa-basi.

"KA-KAGAMI!" ia berteriak. Namun suara khas pemutus sambungan sudah mengalun menuju gendang telinga. Ia menatap secepat kilat, memencet kesetanan, berharap Kagami mengangkat sambungannya.

Terus mencoba, tapi tak juga mengubah bunyi bib berulang. Ia pasrah, memang idiot.

(0.0)

Langit sudah benar-benar menghitam, ditambah ia berada di antah berantah, habislah sudah nasib yang ia miliki.

Akhirnya tubuh dim itu memilih meringkuk di depan pagar yang meninggi, pegal setelah memutar-mutar jalan hingga belasan kali. Ia ikhlas, memang ia tersesat dan tak tau harus kemana mencari jalan keluar. Ia menselonjorkan kakinya, sakit. Terserah jika ada yang melihat dirinya seperti gembel. Lebih baik ia dilihat seperti itu dari pada meminta pertolongan hanya gara-gara tersesat diwilayah rumahnya sendiri.

Ia malu, juga merasa semakin idiot.

Menelungkupkan kepala, menyembunyikan didalam tangan yang terlampir, ia lelah juga lapar. Beberapa kali perutnya menyanyikan orchestra klasik, ia mendehem, meneguk air liurnya sendiri, menutupi rasa haus.

Didalam kesunyian yang dimilikinya seorang, kembali kilasan-kilasan film horror memasuki indra penglihatan. Ia menutup rapat, hingga otot-otot kelopaknya mengejang, sakit.

Aomine dan masalah percintaan memang tidak pernah cocok.

Ia tersesat, lapar dan haus juga menjadi kandidat patah hati terbesar setelah kebodohan yang ia lakukan sendiri.

Ia rapatkan tubuhnya, mengutuk diri, berharap do'a dikabulkan oleh dewa yang ia baru saja puja. Berharap ada malaikat memanggil namanya lembut, memberinya makan, dan juga berbaik hati memberikan kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah percintaan yang tidak selesai-selesai.

Banyak mau memang, tapi setidaknya hari special itu memang harus banyak berdo'a kan?

Dalam pergejolakkan batin itu, tiba-tiba saja hatinya gonjang-ganjing, seperti ada cahaya ufo entah dari mana meneranginya. Seperti ada kupon undian satu milyar pemberi harapan palsu dari stasiun tv jatuh padanya.

Semua sepadan, bagaikan oasis di padang Arab. Pelebur dahaga bagi telinga jomblo miliknya.

"Aomine.."

Ia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Ngapain lu disini?"

Itu Kagami? Atau mimpi.

"Eh, Idiot ngapain lu tiduran dipager orang!"

Tendang sepasang kaki bersol merah miliknya yang telah berganti tuan, mengatuk ujung kaki. Ia mengerjabkan mata, menatap seseorang dibalik cahaya lampu. Silau.

"Kagami, ngapain lu disini?"

"Ternyata elu bener-bener nyasar?" Tawanya putus sambung, lelaki bersurai merah itu memukul-mukul dahinya keras, geli sendiri.

Namun, mata sewarna lautan dalam itu memilih diam, memperhatikan tanpa berkedip. Ia takjub, ternyata Kagami benar-benar majhi tensi yang dikirim dewa Yato padanya.

"Lu sehat?" Kagami menyentuh dahi pria didepannya dengan aneh. Ia menarik tangan hitam itu sekuat tenaga agar berdiri sejajar dengannya, "Kenapa lu liatin gue begitu?" ia menaikkan sebelah tasnya yang melorot, risih ditatap seakan ia adalah permen belang yang dulu diincar sejuta umat.

"Kagami~"

"Lu serem tau gak!" Kagami bergidik, buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya, berpikiran kemungkinan Aomine yang ia temui bukanlah Aomine yang ia kenal. Berkali-kali menggeleng, menatap dari ujung mata, menelisik kaki yang ternyata menapak.

"Lu Ahomine bukan?" lanjutnya, dengan langkah yang mulai melebar. Menatap dari jarak lima meter. Memeluk tas sebagai pelindung.

Aomine tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja peningnya hilang. Ia menyadari kebodohan yang ia asumsikan. Karena itu Kagami, dan selalu menjadi Bakagami untuknya.

"Lu pikir?" ia menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel. Senyum belum lepas dibibir kehitamanya.

"O-oke, gue mau ke Majiba," ucap lelaki bersurai api itu cepat, entah mengapa kikuk sendiri, mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Sebelum berbalik arah, ia bergumam cukup pelan, sangking pelannya Aomine mengira itu bisikan makhluk halus,

"Lu mau ikut?" lanjutnya.

Aomine semakin tersenyum lebar. Mengerti semua jawaban romance yang tidak seberapa diotaknya. Mengerti, Kagami akan tetap menjadi Kagami, dan ia akan tetap menjadi Aomine.

Walaupun suatu saat mereka menempuh jalan yang berbeda, Walaupun jika diantara mereka sudah mencintai orang lain, walaupun mereka akan menikah dan membuat keluarga baru. Lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga mereka dipanggil 'kakek'.

Aomine tahu, Kagami akan terus memenggilnya seperti biasa.

–dan jikapun salah satu diantara mereka nanti mati, mereka akan menemukan jalan untuk bisa bersama kembali. Aomine sangat yakin itu, karena sekali lagi mereka akan tetap menjadi Aomine dan Kagami.

Walaupun entah didunia mana atau kapan.

"Kali ini gue yang bayar," larinya cepat merangkul pemuda merah yang sebelumnya telah mendahului.

"Seharusnya kan begitu. Lu pikir gue yang ulang tahun?!" nadanya jutek, tetapi rangkulan ia biarkan.

"Lu inget?" Aomine terdiam, memandang takjub.

"Enggak, tiba-tiba aja sadar."

Aomine tertawa, memegangi perutnya kencang, memukul pundak Kagami beberapa kali hingga sang empunya terbatuk, "Dasar Tsunder! Jangan banyak bergaul sama pacar Takao mangkanya!"

"Shut up!" Kagami diam-diam tersenyum,

Beriringan.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja mereka tertawa.

Bahagia dan bebas, walaupun mereka tak pernah mengerti apa lucunya dari dua lelaki berotot jalan berdua sambil mengoper-oper bola basket.

Mereka tak akan pernah mengerti.

Tak pernah.

 **Fin(dengan aneh 'SAYA TAHU')**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yaudah Dikasih Omakelah ya~**

"Aomine,"

"Hmn.."

"Otanjoubi Omedetou,"

Aomine positif terkena serangan jantung!

"Aomine, AOMINE, AHOMINE!"

Mata itu mengerjab-ngerjab, sebelah tangan berpura-pura memeluk, mencari kesempatan dibalik kesempitan gang yang ada,

"Tolongin gue Kagami,"

"A-apa, lu sakit?"

Lelaki dark blue tersebut mengeratkan pelukannya, berbisik seduktif, membuat noda merah dipihak lain.

"Bola gue ketinggalannnnn!"

"…"

Alis bercabangnya berkedut,

"Mati aja lu sana!" Kagami banting sekuat tenaga, tiba-tiba alergi dipeluk.

.

.

.

(Beneran FIN)


End file.
